Find the Way
by tsuchiyagin
Summary: Setelah final phase TV Series. Beberapa bulan sebelum permulaan Gundam Seed Destiny saat Athrun, Kira, Lacus dan Cagalli berada di luar angkasa.


**Disclaimer**: **Gundam SEED** and related characters © BANDAI, Tomino Yoshiyuki and Sunrise Studio. Also Iwase Masatsugu, Yatete Hajime and Kodansha - Gundam SEED manga series. All rights reserved.

Sedangkan penulis hanyalah SEED mania yang tidak memiliki apa" selain ide" gila dan keinginan untuk menjadi Coordinator awak Archangel, mengendarai Justice Gundam, mengenakan seragam ZAFT yang keren, menampar Fllay Allster, dibuatkan robot oleh Athrun, jalan-jalan di PLANT dan mengklaim Yzak Jule anggota ZAFT nan mirip Touya Akira versi antagonis berambut perak -drools- dari tangan Dearka Zealthman karena Athrunku telah memilih Cagalli, sedangkan penulis tidak tega untuk memisahkan mereka TT. Shikashi, tidak bisa menghilangkan kecurigaan jika salah satu alasan Athrun memilih Cagalli adalah demi selalu berada di sisi Kira. Atau dikarenakan Cagalli memiliki kemiripan dengan Kira, yah...walau mungkin Athrun sendiri ga menyadarinya. -**smirks**-

**Setting** : Eternal Space Battleship

**Timeline** : Setelah final phase TV Series.

**Warning** : Spoiler and SEDIKIT shounen-ai alert!  
Gomen wat seluruh penggemar Gundam series. Rasanya sulit sekali untuk menahan diri agar menganulir dan tidak menebak-nebak hubungan antara Athrun X Kira yang unik. Gwuohohohohoho...ohok ohok... Tapi itu semua diluar tanggung jawab PenulisPP

**Find the Way**

"Athrun"

"Hm?", Athrun menoleh kearah pilot Freedom Gundam itu. "Aa..., Ki...ra…? Ada apa?"

Kebimbangan yang tampak jelas di wajah sahabatnya membuat Athrun menyingkirkan keyboard dan menghentikan tugas untuk mencoba meng-copy OS Justice Gundam miliknya yang telah hancur. Siap menyimak.

"Setelah ini…, bagaimana?"

"Eh? Maksudmu?", _Lagi-lagi wajah itu_. Wajah Kira yang selalu ditampakkannya jika hanya sedang bersama Athrun. Wajah kekanakan yang kini lelah menyimpan beban berat. Athrun hanya berpikir betapa Kira sangat menderita selama peperangan. Sama seperti dirinya sendiri. Meskipun Athrun tak pernah merasakan dilema menjadi seorang Coordinator yang kesepian di antara para Natural ini. Sedikit banyak Athrun jadi merasa ikut bertanggung jawab. Hal ini tak akan terjadi seandainya dia….

Memaksakan tersenyum, Kira hanya menukas pendek, "Tidak…tidak apa-apa…". Jawaban yang tak urung membuat Athrun mengerutkan dahinya curiga. Tak seperti biasanya Kira tampak enggan berterus terang. _Apa yang sedang dia pikirkan?_ Athrun hanya bisa bertanya-tanya.

"Kira…", Athrun beranjak keluar kokpit Gundam dan segera bergegas menyusul Kira meninggalkan hangar bersama kepakan sayap Torii yang melayang pelan. Pasti ini serius, begitu pikirnya. Athrun hanya bisa menghela napas.

Sedikit berusaha mempercepat langkahnya mengimbangi Kira, Athrun teringat kembali masa lalu yang berat itu. Perang antara PLANT dan Earth. Perang yang banyak menelan korban tak berdosa hanya karena ambisi segelintir manusia. Tak peduli itu Coordinator ataupun Natural sendiri. Ternyata sebuah kata bernama dendam itu benar-benar mengerikan. Persoalan tak kan pernah selesai jika semua pihak saling menyalahkan, saling menuding. Walau Athrun juga tak mengingkari jika perang besar ini melibatkan tangan Patrick Zala, ayahnya sendiri. Juga dia yang mengendarai Aegis dan teman-temannya selaku salah satu pemicu api peperangan dengan menjadi anggota ZAFT untuk memerangi Earth Alliance dan Archangel dimana Kira Yamato, sahabat yang sangat disayanginya berjuang sebagai pilot Strike untuk melindungi teman-temannya.

Setelah perang usai pun, Athrun belum dapat menemukan keceriaan Kira yang dulu dikenalnya. Sahabatnya itu tidak berubah. Selalu berpura-pura kuat, padahal sesungguhnya matanya telah menunjukkan jika dia tak setegar itu. Athrun tak tega mendengar tangis tertahannya lagi. Kira yang malang, dia terlalu lembut untuk hal sekejam perang. Karena itu, sampai kedamaian yang diimpikan semua orang tiba Athrun diam-diam berjanji. Dia telah memutuskan untuk selalu menjaga Kira demi melihat senyumnya yang bahagia.

Saat berpikir seperti itu, mereka telah tiba di kokpit utama Eternal. Seperti biasa Lacus hanya menyambut dengan senyuman lembutnya. Sementara itu…

"Lambat!", bentak seseorang tak sabar di samping Lacus. Cagalli Yula Athha. Dia terlihat sedikit kesal. Wajahnya seketika berubah ketika melihat Kira. "He? Kira? Kenapa?"

Setengah menggumam, Kira berkata parau, "Benarkah perang telah benar-benar berakhir….". Pucat.

"Kira!". Athrun berniat menopang tubuh Kira yang limbung. Namun, Lacus telah bertindak terlebih dahulu. Athrun mendesah pendek. Dalam kejadian singkat tersebut, di luar kecemasannya terhadap Kira, ada hal lain yang juga Cagalli risaukan.

* * *

"Kira…, benar-benar terluka karena perang ini…."

"Tapi…kau juga kan?", tiba-tiba Cagalli menoleh menatap lawan bicaranya, "Tak ada yang tak terluka karena ini. Hanya orang gila tanpa nurani yang mencintai perang. Tetapi jika kita tak memiliki cara lain untuk mendapatkan kedamaian, maka tak ada pilihan lain kecuali berjuang mempertahankan harapan kita". Pandangan Cagalli menerawang di antara gugusan bintang di luar jendela. _Benar begitu kan, Ayah_...? _Meskipun harga yang harus kita bayar untuk itu terlalu besar..._ Cagalli mendesah berat, "Tapi kini semua sudah selesai…Selesai…"

Tersentak. Athrun semakin mengagumi ketegaran gadis di hadapannya sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Ketegaran yang menyinari bumi dan juga angkasa. Begitu pula Lacus dengan nyanyian perdamaiannya. Dua gadis yang dengan caranya masing-masing menyuarakan tekad dan keberanian menentang peperangan. Betapa dia merasa kalah dan tak berdaya. Merasa iri atas kekuatan mereka. Mungkin itu sebab alih-alih membunuh, Athrun malah tersadar tentang arti kehidupan sebenarnya sekalipun mereka ada di pihak yang berseberangan. Seandainya waktu bisa berputar kembali, Athrun ingin mengatakannya. _Ayah…, alasan itu kini telah kutemukan…_

"Apa?", Cagalli melihat dengan gusar saat Athrun tertawa kecil.

"Kurasa Kira memang adikmu…", setengah merasa geli, dan setengahnya lagi sungguh merasa lega. Cagalli cuma mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

"Sudah kubilang begitu kan?". Terdiam beberapa saat, Cagalli melanjutkan, "Kira akan baik-baik saja… Aku tahu dia orang yang kuat. Lagipula…"

"Tidak apa-apa…", Athrun menepuk kepala Cagalli. "Tak apa-apa kalau kau ingin menangis….". Cagalli baru saja ingin membantah kata-kata Athrun, meski dia harus mencoba menahan air matanya kuat-kuat. Namun, desis pintu yang terbuka dan sosok Lacus diikuti Haro menghentikan niat Cagalli. Lacus tersenyum menenangkan, "Kira…sudah tetidur. Dia hanya terlalu lelah". Kecemasan yang membayangi Cagalli segera sirna. Begitu gembiranya sampai Athrun harus mencegahnya masuk dan membangunkan Kira.

"Lacus, terima kasih…", Athrun berkata tulus.

Diiringi senyuman yang seakan tak pernah lepas dari wajah lembutnya, Lacus mengangguk penuh arti kepada Athrun sebelum beranjak pergi, kembali menuju kokpit Eternal. Lacus mengerti semua hal telah berubah sejak ia memutuskan untuk memberikan Freedom sebagai pengganti Strike kepada Kira.

Meskipun berpura-pura tak melihat apa-apa, memperhatikan hal tersebut membuat Cagalli merasa sedikit bimbang. Jika Athrun masih menyukai Lacus Clyne, mengapa dia justru membiarkan Kira bersamanya. Cagalli memang mendengar jika Athrun dan Kira telah bersahabat sejak mereka tinggal di koloni Bulan, tapi apakah hal itu dapat dibenarkan? Kini, sekalipun Cagalli tahu jika Kira adalah saudaranya yang terpisah sejak kecil. Saudara yang tak pernah diketahuinya sebelum kematian ayahnya yang juga pemimpin ORB, Uzumi Nala Athha. Saudara yang bahkan pernah disayanginya lebih dari itu, tapi jika hanya Athrun yang selalu mengalah demi Kira, rasanya…

"Kenapa? Kau marah?", Athrun bertanya hati-hati karena melihat perubahan sikap Cagalli yang mendadak diam dengan murung. Cagalli hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Apa kau lelah? Kalau begitu…". Dia baru saja mengambil inisiatif berbalik sampai tanpa terduga Cagalli menahan tangannya untuk mencegahnya pergi.

"Tak apa-apakah jika seperti itu?", Cagalli menunduk resah.

Athrun menatap ingin tahu, "Maksudmu?". Cagalli tak menjawab, tapi dari sudut matanya, Athrun dapat mengetahui arti pertanyaan tersebut dengan melihat pandangan Cagalli yang mengejar sosok Lacus yang menjauh.

"Aa...a...", Athrun menghela napas dan tersenyum penuh pengertian. "Kira. Dia orang yang baik"

"Bukan itu maksudku!", mata Cagalli menyiratkan kemarahan. Kenapa hal sesederhana ini justru begitu sulit untuk dipahami oleh seorang Coordinator petinggi ZAFT yang memiliki tingkat intelegensia lebih tinggi dari manusia pada umumnya, "Aku tentu tahu Kira orang yang baik! Tapi aku bertanya tentangmu! Lacus...dia itu tunanganmu kan?"

"Tak apa", jawab Athrun setelah terdiam beberapa saat. "Pertunangan ini diputuskan oleh kedua orangtua kami. Dan kini…". Athrun memejamkan mata. Menyesal dengan kebodohannya sendiri karena tak menyadari hal ini sampai Cagalli menanyakannya. Perasaannya yang sekarang terasa begitu ringan, seakan-akan ada sebuah beban yang menghilang. Rasanya sejak dulu dia dan Lacus hanya mengikuti garis ketetapan yang ada. Namun, dia juga tak dapat membohongi persaannya sendiri jika gurat kepedihan itu kadang terasa. _Entahlah_... _Entahlah..., seandainya perang ini tiada apakah jawaban sesungguhnya dapat dia temukan._ Dalam ketidakmengertiannya Athrun membayangkan apakah dirinya menerima pertunangan itu hanya sebagai tugas seorang tentara bernama Athrun Zala untuk memenuhi perintah komandan tertinggi ZAFT yang juga merupakan ayahnya. Mungkinkah hal itu tak jauh berbeda dengan Lacus yang hanya ada karena keinginan tersebut. Ataukah sebenarnya dia ...

Athrun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, menegaskan pada dirinya sendiri jika dia yang sekarang bukanlah Athrun Zala dari pasukan ZAFT lagi. Dia hanya manusia biasa yang akan berjuang demi hal yang diyakininya. Demi keinginannya. _Kira…_

* * *

"Aku tak ingin kau membenci Kira", Cagalli berterus terang, memecah kesunyian dalam perjalanan singkat mereka kembali ke kokpit setelah menemui Kira.

Terkejut sesaat. Athrun tertawa lagi tanpa bisa menyembunyikan kegeliannya, "Jadi kau...tak ingin aku membenci ka..". Pura-pura tak peduli dengan pandangan mata Cagalli yang memperingatkannya, "... kak... mu!", Athrun tertawa lebar mengacuhkan ancaman tersebut. Semakin berniat menggoda.

"Oi, apa maksudnya itu!", Cagalli mengerjap tak percaya sebelum memasang wajah protes sedikit tersinggung. "Athruuuun! Bukankah sudah berkali-kali kubilang aku adalah kakaknya! Dan dia itu adikku!", tambahnya galak.

Athrun semakin tak bisa menghentikan tawanya melihat reaksi Cagalli yang siap meninjunya, tapi dia berkata sungguh-sungguh. "Yah, yah...aku mengerti. Tapi aku senang mendengarnya"

"He?"

"Bukan apa-apa", potong Athrun di sela-sela derai tawanya yang kini mulai memudar. Tak habis pikir mengenai perbedaan yang sangat besar antara dua bersaudara itu. Bukan hanya terletak pada wajah, tetapi juga sifat.

"Aku tak mau kalian bermusuhan lagi", Cagalli memandang foto ditangannya kemudian menatap Athrun kembali meminta kepastian. Foto yang mengungkapkan kenyataan jika Cagalli dan Kira adalah saudara kembar.

Athrun mengangguk setengah melamun melihatnya. "Aku tak mau ada orang yang kembali bersedih. Perang sudah usai… Dan Kira…". Athrun tak sanggup jika harus berperang kembali. Terutama dengan Kira. Karena itu berarti dia akan kembali menarik pelatuk dendam antar manusia. Kembali membunuh. Wajah Athrun mengeras. Kenangan pahit tentang peristiwa kematian Nicol dan Tolle selintas kembali berkelebat. _Ah...padahal tiga bulan telah berlalu sejak perjanjian damai diadakan, tapi kenapa bayangan gelap ini belum juga sirna?_

Cagalli hanya memperhatikan perubahan rona wajah Athrun, "Tidak akan ada hal buruk yang menimpa Kira. Jangan khawatir. Karena kita semua akan selalu ada untuk mendukungnya", sahutnya ringan, "Lagipula dia memilikiku. Aku akan selalu melindunginya. Bukan hanya karena aku adalah kakaknya, tapi karena aku menyayanginya. Karena itu aku akan melindungi Kira"

"Begitukah?", Athrun menoleh, tersenyum lembut, "Kalau begitu…Cagalli, aku akan selalu melindungimu dengan alasan yang sama"

Cagalli yang tak menyangka Athrun akan berkata demikian, menghentikan langkahnya. Terdiam lama sebelum sesaat kemudian meraih lengan Athrun dan bersandar di bahunya. "Tapi aku tetap tak akan membiarkanmu mati", kata Cagalli lirih.

_Membunuh karena ada yang dibunuh. Dibunuh karena telah membunuh. Apa yang seperti itu akan ada kedamaian pada akhirnya_. Cagalli memang pernah mengajukan argumentasi seperti itu. Alasan dasar yang terlupakan di masa perang meskipun sangat manusiawi. Seandainya ayahnya masih hidup, Athrun juga akan mengatakan kalimat yang sama dengan lantang. Juga alasannya untuk bertarung. Bukan untuk membalas dendam. Bukan pula demi memusnahkan Natural. _Ayah…, alasan itu kini telah kutemukan. Sama seperti Kira. Aku juga akan bertarung demi melindungi semua orang yang aku sayangi_.

Athrun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela yang kini menampakkan Debris Belt dengan siluet reruntuhan Junius Seven di kejauhan. Tragedi Chi no Valentine masih menyisakan sedikit luka di hati Athrun. Tidak. Bukan hanya dihatinya, luka itu akan tetap ada dalam sejarah umat manusia, tak peduli mereka itu Coordinator ataupun Natural. Selamanya...

"…"

"Cagalli?"

"Ya?"

"Aku benar-benar bersyukur bertemu denganmu…."

+ **OwaRi** +


End file.
